Honey, Where's Your Car
by Erotica Challenge
Summary: Bella's determined to make tonight special, but what happens when the house is empty, her husband is missing, & nothing goes according to her plan? AH, OOC, rated M for Moaning!


**Honey, Where's Your Car?**

**BPOV**

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

There was no response from the darkness that stretched out before me. Where in the hell was my husband? I slammed the door that led from the garage to the kitchen and angrily tossed my purse and keys onto the granite-topped center island.

I already knew Edward wasn't here. His car wasn't parked in the garage, the driveway, or even at the curb. I knew he wasn't taking the kids to his parents'. Esme had offered to pick the children up from school and daycare, and keep them overnight, so that Edward and I could have the house to ourselves. He wasn't at work. I had called around five to find out if he wanted me to pick dinner up on my way home, and Heidi, his receptionist, informed me that Edward had left about twenty minutes before I called. I knew the places he wasn't, but what I didn't know was where he was.

I flipped on the lights and looked around for a note, but there was nothing there to give me any indication of where my husband had disappeared to. Well, that's just fucking great. I could feel the tears begin to pool in my eyes, and I willed them back. I had been crying far too often here lately, and it was starting to drive me crazy. Besides, I didn't want to cry right now. I wanted to be angry. Tonight was supposed to have been special—for so many reasons—but now it was going to be just like any other night here lately: me, my sweats, and a lot of cleaning.

I knew I should eat something, but I was too livid. I never had an appetite when I was pissed-off, and I wasn't in the mood to make myself sick by forcing the issue. Edward would kick my ass about it later, but right now I didn't really give a damn about his opinion. Jackass had just ruined what should have been one of the happiest nights of our lives. With a jerky swipe, I shut off the kitchen light and stormed my way through the house and up the stairs to my bedroom, tossing my coat in the general direction of the sofa as I passed through the family room. I roughly shoved the door open and slammed it closed without looking behind me.

"Happy fucking…"

"Stop." A heavy, husky voice stopped me mid tirade, and mid-reach for the shoe I was about to take off.

Even though I instantly recognized that low, velvety voice, I still gave a startled little shriek as my hand flew up to my chest, and I spun around in the direction I thought he'd spoken from. The room was dark, and it took my eyes a moment or two to adjust, but once they did, I was struck dumb by the sight of my husband casually leaning against the wall wearing nothing but a pair of dark silky boxers. The weak moonlight peeping through the gauzy curtains caused his unruly, bronze hair to appear darker and caused his pale, sinewy body to be thrown into a series of contrasting shadowy depths and illuminated bulges.

Why was I mad at this God of a man, again? Oh…right!

"Ed…"

"Shhhh, don't speak." He cut me off.

He pushed off the wall and slowly walked forward until he towered over me, stopping when he was barely an inch away from me. He wasn't close enough to touch without one of us leaning forward, but he was close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of his bare flesh. His heat and proximity sent shivers down my spine and caused the most delicious electrical tingles to travel from the top of my scalp all the way down to my toes. When he bent his head and ran his nose along my jawline from my chin to my neck so softly that the movement was a mere whisper. My breath hitched, my stomach muscles clinched in anticipation, my heart skipped a beat or two, and I grew damp with arousal.

"Bella, my love," His breath fanned my hair, and his lips feathered over my ear, but he touched me in no other way. "Do you know what tonight is, mo croí?"

I swallowed thickly and licked my lips; words were presently beyond my capabilities. I managed a weak nod, though. I did know what tonight was, but I had begun to suspect that he had no clue. Especially after I had come home to what I thought was an empty house!

He inhaled deeply through his nose, causing a slight, cooling breeze to waft across the shell of my ear where his face still hovered. His hot breath blew out in a slow, steady stream that was tinged with by a throaty groan and left me trembling with need.

He still hadn't laid a hand on me, but I felt surrounded, dominated, and thoroughly captivated by him. His lips were ghosting over my earlobe as he spoke again, but in a lower, wispier voice. "Ten years ago tonight," he finally pressed his full, pouty lips to the point on my neck right behind my ear. The contact was too brief, and his mouth went back to teasing my nerve endings. "You became mine."

I released a shaky breath, and may have whimpered a little bit at the possessiveness. When he pulled away and walked behind me, I whined as I felt an irrational emptiness wash over me. I heard him chuckle and felt my hair being gathered in his hands and moved to one side. His face and, more importantly, his lips filled the space previously occupied by my tresses. The condensation from his breath was tickling at my ear and neck, but it wasn't amusing. It was scintillating, entrancing, and provocative.

The finest silk couldn't compare to Edward's voice. "Do you remember, aingeal, when you first stood before me like this, and I asked you to trust me?"

He brought his head in closer and began gently rolling his lips up and down the column of my neck, finally making fuller contact with my skin as he continued to murmur, "You gave yourself to me for the first time that night." He buried his face in the crook of my neck and took another deep breath through his nose. "I can smell you, Isabella." He inhaled again. "And you smell sweeter than you did that first night."

His fingers landed lightly on my shoulders and delicately danced down my shoulder blades, over my sides, and around my waist until they came to rest on my abdomen. A trail of fire blazed along the same path his fingertips had traced. Once his hands were in place, he splayed his fingers out to cover my flesh that had become increasingly softer over the years, and used the vast expanse of his hands to pull me back until I was flush with his chiseled torso. I could now feel his every breath in both the rise and fall of his chest as well as the Edward-flavored air that moved over and around my head. The dual sensation left me weak with longing, and I dropped my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

His hands started softly kneading my stomach, his fingers working to release my blouse from where it was tucked into my skirt. His mouth captured the skin behind my ear in a deeper, more open kiss than before, sucking on the flesh there, marking me. When he had my shirt freed of its confinement, he worked his lips back up to my ear. "Will you trust me again tonight, m'anam?"

Edward's nimble fingers worked the button on my blouse and, to my lust befuddled brain's amazement, the garment was gaping open in front and hanging loosely from my shoulders before I could even draw another breath. He wrapped his hands around my upper arms, sliding them down just enough so as to expose the tops of my shoulders and nape of my neck. Edward's lips attacked my right below my hairline, nipping and sucking. His partially muffled voice was no less shudder inducing as he spoke right against my skin.

"Do you want me to love you slow and gentle, as I did my innocent bride that night?"

The intensely pleasurable vibrations of his words were crawling and prickling along my neck and scalp, and I moaned in appreciation. In a gentle, yet firm, caress he began sliding the satiny material of my blouse down my arms while at the same time searing my flesh with the hot brand of his lips as they followed the curve of my spine and my top all the way down. My blouse lay at my feet, and Edward's tongue was creating an intricate pattern of swirls as he traveled from the base of my spine, around my body, stopping at my navel.

He spoke directly into my skin, "Or do you want me to fuck my sexy, wanton wife as I've dreamed of doing since the moment I first laid eyes on her?"

I was overcome with an inability to draw steady breaths, and had to brace my hands on his broad shoulders to keep from tumbling forward when his glorious mouth surrounded my belly button and began sucking, his tongue darting out to fleetingly stab and flick at the divot.

Which did I want? That first night together, he had tasted every inch of me, leaving no nook or cranny unexplored. He had worshipped me with his lips, his tongue, his hands, and his entire body. But I wasn't an inexperienced eighteen-year-old anymore, and I wanted more. Over the years, we had talked about trying new things and exploring sex together and had even bought a few toys and experimented with different techniques. I always sensed, though, that a part of Edward was holding back his deeper, darker desires. Tonight, I wanted him to give in and let loose.

My reply was raspy, and sounded high-pitched to my ears, "Fuck me, Edward." His eyes flew up to mine, questioning, and I tried to calm my voice into a deeper, sultrier tenor. "I want you to fuck me like you've always wanted. Don't hold back anything."

His tongue went back to laving at my middle, as his large hands traversed the length of my outer thighs, forging a path over my hips to the back of my skirt. In no time, the offending material joined the growing pile of fabric at my feet. Edward's questing fingers weren't finished. I felt his nails lightly graze the tops of my cheeks as he dipped those talented digits into the top of my panties and tugged downward. As the material cleared the crease where my ass ended and my legs began, his hands slithered between the backs of my thighs so that his index fingers grazed my lower lips, and his palms cut a scorching swath down the inside of my legs. The friction of his skin rubbing over the material of my stockings only added to the inferno of his touch. When he reached my ankles, he briefly and gently, lifted each foot and removed the scrap that had covered my modesty.

Edward's eyes had followed the same path down my legs as his hands, but with the removal of that cloth barrier, his eyes were soon greedily devouring the sight of my exposed pussy. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips, swallowed with visible difficulty, and choked out, "Beautiful," on a strangled moan. He then leaned forward and placed a closed mouth kiss at the top of my slick folds, right above my clit. It was so innocently decadent, and yet wickedly chaste. I felt my desire for this man begin to trickle out of me and down my exposed thighs.

I didn't always feel beautiful anymore. Nothing was as tight and firm as it was when Edward had first met and fallen in love with me. I knew he didn't love me only for my body, but sometimes I couldn't help but mourn for the changes that had occurred over the years. My hips had widened considerably since our wedding night. My breasts were slightly larger, yes, but they were not as perky as they once were. My stomach was no longer taut and flat. Instead it was soft, had a slight outward pooch, and was riddled with the faded stretch marks left from birthing mine and Edward's three children.

Edward had never once, by word, look, or deed, purposely made me feel any less than the sexy, gorgeous goddess he had declared me to be that magical night ten years ago. He always seemed to know, however, when I would doubt that declaration, and now was no different. As if he were able to read my thoughts and the direction they had gone, he began tracing his tongue over each of my pregnancy scars as his hands massaged deep, soothing warmth into my hips.

He looked up and captured my eyes with his hypnotic gaze. I couldn't see the glorious green of his eyes in the dimness of the room, but I knew they would be a blazing emerald and filled with desire, lust, love, and devotion, just as his tone was when he spoke. "You are more enchanting to me today, Isabella, than you were that night. These," he leaned forward and placed reverential kisses over several of the jagged lines on my stomach, "make you even more beautiful to me. They are evidence that our love created life beyond ourselves and will live forever through that legacy."

My breathing sped up, my eyes filled with tears again, and I was overcome with a burning need to express to this man just how precious he was to me. I wanted him to know how loved and treasured he made me feel, and I didn't take his gifts lightly. When I opened my mouth to speak, however, no words would come out. I was too overcome with emotion to be able to effectively articulate the sentiments in my heart, so I attempted to show him with my actions.

I palmed his cheeks, surprised to feel the tell-tale wetness of his outpouring streaking down his face. With one hand, I brushed some stray hairs back from his forehead and then let that hand slide into his silky locks while my other snaked back around to rest on his shoulder. I pulled his head forward until his tear stained cheek was pressed into my stomach, and I simply held him. His arms wrapped more firmly around my back and he hugged me to him as he whispered, "You complete my life, Bella…heart, mind, body, and soul."

His breath wafting over the moisture left behind by his kisses was sending chills over my skin, causing it to prickle, but his words had melted my very core and robbed me of my strength. Not even a full heartbeat before I would have collapsed against the love of my existence, except he stood and swept me up in his arms. He cradled me in his sheltering arms as he carried me to our bed and lowered me to mattress. Before my back touched the pillow-top beneath me, Edward reached back to unclasp and remove my bra, his hands gliding over my limbs with an exaggerated slowness as they drug the straps down my arms, leaving patches of goose bumps in their wake.

I was laid out before him, clad in nothing but my shoes and stockings, but he made no move to cover me with his body. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully lifted my leg closest to him and began trailing kisses from my ankle up to my knee and back down again. He glanced up at me and flashed his trademark smirk. "These, I think," his fiery touch scalded me as his hands glided up and down my stocking clad leg a time or two, "we will leave on."

Edward placed one last, open-mouthed kiss on the top of my foot, his tongue darting out to quickly lick the pulse point there, and then he rose and removed his boxers. When he rejoined me on the bed, he stretched out along my length and gathered me in his arms so that we lay chest to chest. One of his arms was wrapped underneath and around my shoulders, while the other was wrapped over my hip with his hand resting on the small of my back. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply, and then he moaned on the exhale, "Did you know that your scent intoxicates me, mo milis?"

Tiny, nipping kisses marked the path his lips took from where my neck joined my shoulder up to my mouth, where he hovered directly above my lips. His moist, pink tongue darted out over his bottom lip before he pulled it slowly back in and audibly swallowed. His eyes were indecisively torn between gazing into my own, or staring at my mouth. They finally settled on my lips as he rasped out, "And your taste," he swallowed again, "is like a drug that I would happily overdose on a million times over."

He was taking too long; I needed his kiss now like the air that I breathe. It was vital that I taste him as well. I reached up and wove both my hands through his hair and applied just enough pressure to indicate my desires, but not enough to actually pull him down. Edward wasted no more time as he growled in the back of his throat and brought his mouth down to my eager lips. His lips had barely touched mine before I slid my tongue into his mouth, he was my drug of choice as well, and I was jonesing for a hit.

His tongue was quick to meet mine and they twisted and turned together, tantalizing our taste buds with each other's distinct flavors. There was nothing in this world like kissing Edward. He stole my breath, my will, my very soul when his soft, full lips moved over mine. Breathing became a secondary requirement to my existence when Edward's tongue tangled with and entreated mine to give chase. It was slow and furious, rapid and sensual as our tongues and mouths became one. The world could have ceased to exist, and I wouldn't have cared less when he took my tongue into his mouth and proceeded to suck on it languidly, yet urgently.

The hand he had on my back made its way down over my ass to the back of my thigh where he squeezed and then pulled my leg up over his hip as his hand continued its journey down to the back of my knee. I was half straddling him as we lay on our sides, and the position left me open to his inquisitive fingers. His fingertips lit my skin on fire on their way up my inner thigh on a quest to my now flooded pussy, and his lips and tongue bathed me in icy chills of deliciousness as they moved over my chin and down my throat to settle at the juncture of my collarbones.

His fingers made contact with my slick folds at the same time that he gently bit down. Desire shot through me with the force of a thousand rockets, and my back arched and bowed, driving my chest up into his salivating and hungry mouth. He accepted the invitation my body involuntarily issued, and ravenously captured one of my distended nipples in his lava-hot mouth, flicking his pointy tongue over the nub and suckling greedily by turns.

I whimpered, writhed, and cried out Edwards name over and over with high-pitched fervor as his fingers rubbed back and forth over my outer lips, his fingertip occasionally dipping in to tease my clit, and he worked first one breast and then the other expertly with his lips. The tension coiling in my lower abdomen tightened to an unbearable degree, and I felt as if I were on the verge of shattering into a million pieces when he removed his hand from between my legs, and leaned away from my chest to look down at me.

His breathing was ragged, his voice low and gravelly. "Do you still want me to fuck you like I've always fantasized?"

I was panting so hard I could barely catch my breath, much less speak, so I simply nodded my head eagerly.

His face lit up with an amused grin. "There's something I want to try," he whispered thickly, "Do you trust me?"

I reached up and trailed a single finger down from his temple, over his cheek, and across his ridiculously soft—and currently kiss swollen—lips. I released a throaty moan as he sucked my finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip while his eyes burned into mine. I removed my finger from his moist heat, instantly feeling its loss, and cupped his cheek before answering him breathlessly.

"Forever."

His excited, yet mischievous, smile warmed my heart and liquefied my insides as he leaned down and pressed a chaste, yet demanding, kiss upon my lips before hopping up off the bed and heading over to his dresser. From the top drawer he removed a black piece of cloth. He then turned and strode over to the pile of my discarded clothing, snatching up my panties. He offered no explanation when he returned to the bed, once again crawling up beside me.

When he reached my thighs, he swung one leg over me so that he was straddling me, and laid his treasures down beside us. He picked up my hands and slightly tugged on them until I was sitting up, then he brought my fingers to his lips and placed delicate, feathery kisses over each of them as he gently commanded, "Sit up for me, baby."

Once I was sitting with my chest pressed to his abdomen, and my faced to his well-formed pecs, he placed one hand in the middle of my back to anchor me, and reached behind me with his other to arrange a couple of the pillows into a small pile. When he had them exactly as he wanted, he leaned forward and softly laid me back against the downy incline he had created for me. He brought both of his back around to my front until they laid palm down on my stomach and began moving them upwards in slow, sweeping motions.

His agile fingers were working around my breasts in ever-decreasing, concentric circles of the opposite direction until they were making tight, swift passes round-and-around my nipples. I was a smoldering cinder of lust and desire beneath him, and I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs. I kept my eyes on him, devouring him with my sight, as he concentrated on what his hands were doing to my body.

Just when I thought I couldn't take another second of the pleasurable bolts of electricity his hands were causing to roll through me, he moved on and allowed his hands to faintly wander up my chest, over my shoulders, and caressingly down my arms until he reached my tiny hands. Taking both of them in to one of his large hands to hold, he reached over and picked up the scrap of material he'd taken from his dresser drawer. In a long, thick ribbon, he dragged the satiny cloth up one of my arms, across my chest—my already sensitive nipples puckered, and tingled at the coolness of the fabric—and down my opposite arm. Once he reached my hand, he wound the scrap around my wrist twice and then tied it off in a double knot.

His eyes had been following his actions as he teased and enticed me, but once he had bound my one wrist with the material, he skimmed up my torso with those smoldering, verdant orbs until they locked with my eyes, piercing me with their intensity. We gazed at one another, feeding off the lust and desire we found reflected in the other, for several moments until our hearts were hammering in a synchronized rhythm, and our labored breaths were coming in tandem.

His voice was rough, and thick with desire when he murmured, "You have no idea the gift you're giving me tonight, mo ghràdh."

Still holding both of my hands in one of his, he placed his other hand on the lattice-work headboard and lowered his upper body until he hovered slightly above me. He dipped his head and swirled his soft tongue around first one, then the other nipple before licking a patch from the valley between my breasts, up my neck, and to my ear.

Once there, he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and nibbled, then he released it and whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, and in so many ways, you're going to forget your own name." His hot breath washed over me, sending delightful shivers down my spine, as he paused to kiss and suck the place right behind my ear that he knew drove me wild.

He spoke right against my neck when he continued, the deep timbre of his voice sending waves of tingling vibrations up and over my scalp. "But if at any time you don't like what I'm doing to you, bang on the headboard three times, and I'll stop." He planted kiss on my shoulder and then pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Do you understand, Isabella," he queried in a quiet, but authoritative, voice.

My bewildered eyes were locked with his hooded ones, and I slowly nodded my understanding. I was stunned speechless—though after all these years I shouldn't be surprised by it any longer—by how, even in this moment of fulfilling his darkest, most passionate desires, his care and concern was only for me and my wellbeing. It was profoundly moving to realize the depth of his love and respect for me, but for the first time tonight, I was successful in fighting off the torrent of tears that threatened to fall again.

At my acceptance of his proposed safety measures, his playful grin returned and he placed a quick, chaste kiss upon my partially open lips before leaning back into a sitting position. He was barely upright again before he was leaning forward over me again and raising both of my arms above my head. I looked up behind me and watched as he looped the satin scarf through the intricate, wrought-iron pattern of our headboard before he secured my second wrist as he had my first.

There was a good eight or nine inches of slack to the material, and combined with the slight incline of the pillows my head and back were leaning against, I had quite a bit of room to be able to bend my arms. I was amazed at how comfortable I felt in this position, and I wondered what Edward had in mind that I needed to be tethered to the bed frame. He didn't leave me to wonder for long.

As soon as the second knot was cinched closed, Edward rose up and off of me, only to return and straddle me again, but this time at my chest. The tops of his knees were brushing against the tender skin of my underarms, his leg hairs tickling along my sides, and I flicked my gaze up to his face which was lit with a ghostly glow by the muted moonlight. The look of determined desire I saw there as he stared at my mouth had my lungs claiming amnesia on how to work.

I trailed my eyes over the manly features of his face, over his ruggedly square jaw, down his hard pectorals, and along his chiseled abs. My eyes followed the treasure trail of fine bronze hair on his abdomen down to where one of his large, long-fingered hands was wrapped around his rock hard cock. He was stroking it up and down slowly, running thumb around, but never over, the engorged head. I was fascinated as I watched a dribble of pre-cum bead up from the slit and then roll over to slide down over Edward's perfect, shiny, purple helmet. I marveled at how the muscles of his arm would bulge and contract with his efforts, and I wanted to feel those muscles rippling under my hungry hands, body, and mouth.

I heard him chuckle, and my eyes flew back up to his. Even in the dim light, I could see the amusement sparkling in their depths. He started clucking his tongue at me and then smirked. "Are you enjoying the view, Isabella?"

I felt my skin flush and tingle, and every part of me from my nipples to my core was alive with awareness of the man before me. He knew exactly how to look at or talk to me to have me panting, flooded, and desperately wanting, but I knew his body as well as he knew mine, and two could play at this game. While keeping my eyes glued to his, I slowly ran the tip of my tongue along my top lip, and then half-way back across my bottom lip where I stopped and curled my tongue over to pull my bottom lip in to where my top teeth were waiting to bite down on the plump flesh. Edward always said it drove him insane with lust when I bit my lip like this, and now was no different as I was rewarded with his strangled groan.

He swiftly bent and grabbed me by the back of my neck, raising me an inch or two until our foreheads were touching, and then he growled, "You will pay for that later, my love. For now, you are to keep your eyes on mine…no matter what!"

He squeezed the back of my head, and crashed his lips into mine for a brutally intense kiss that left me panting and shaking, and then leaned back. My eyes never left his, even when they briefly closed. I was enthralled by the play of emotions that crossed his face as he pleasured himself in front of me, and I felt my own arousal soaring to heights I never thought possible. Edward had always taken the lead in our very satisfying sex life, and I always assumed there was nothing I would enjoy more, but he was proving me wrong on a colossal level. Who knew a domineering, forceful Edward would leave me wetter and more turned on than I had ever been in my entire life?

"Very good, baby girl," he purred, bringing me back to the present. "Would you like a reward?"

I carefully nodded my head, and licked my lips again, I was sure I knew what form my "reward" would take. My mouth began watering in anticipation as I watched from the corner of my eyes as he raised one leg to plant his foot flat on the mattress and then lean forward to anchor his free hand on the headboard. I was so pre-occupied watching the movements of the rest of his body from my peripheral that I missed him moving his hips approaching me. I felt it, however, when he laid the head of his cock against my mouth.

He began rubbing it back and forth, spreading his sticky "treat" over my lips. I poked my tongue out just enough for the tip to drag across his slit on the next pass across my bottom lip. I fought back a satisfied smirk when I heard him hiss and then growl, but then all thoughts flew from my head as he pressed forward and slipped inside my mouth. I inhaled sharply through my nose and attempted to relax all my muscles from the neck up to make his entrance easier and more pleasurable for both of us.

When he was buried in my mouth to the hilt, I hummed around him and started to undulate my tongue on the underside of his shaft as he began thrusting. I always loved giving my husband head, but this time was different, and I knew he felt it too. This was Edward asserting his power over me, and even though I never thought I would, I absolutely loved it. As if to confirm my thoughts, his breathing sped up and he panted out a groaning, "Oh…shit, baby. Suck in your cheeks," and when I complied, "Ffffffuck…yessssssss! Take…my dick…suck it…fuck…yes."

He reached down under my neck and pulled my head up and inch or two, and then began to roll his hips in a steady rhythm. I fought to try and move my head with him, to match him, but he held my head tighter. With every slide of his satiny, rigid dick over my tongue the ache between my legs grew. I was so turned on and dripping that I was sure there was a puddle forming under me. I needed to move this along so that maybe he would fuck me and bring some relief to my throbbing pussy.

His pace had increased, his sweat was dripping down on me as he fucked my mouth, and he was moaning my name, weaving it into the chorus of his pleasure. On alternating thrusts, I began allowing my teeth to lightly scrape him and swallowing around his smooth head as it hit the back of my throat. The back and forth switching of the sensations was driving him insane. This was proven when he began pounding into my mouth at such a frantic pace that I could no longer keep up with him with my teasing and, instead, just hollowed out my cheeks to create a tight vacuum around him.

The hand that was holding the back of my head tightened into a fist, gripping my hair almost painfully, but watching his face, I knew he was close, so I didn't safety-out. I simply sucked harder to get him to completion. Mere seconds later, he was shouting, "Oh fuck, Bella," as he rammed his dick to the very back of my throat and came in several hot streams that I was sure to swallow quickly. He continued to hold my head as he twitched and grunted out the last of his orgasm.

When he released my head, laying it carefully back down on the pillows, and slid out of my mouth, my jaw was sore, but I would have endured that a hundred times over to see the look of triumphant satisfaction that lit Edward's face when he looked down at me and smiled. He moved off of , and stretched out to lay propped up on an elbow beside me, his head resting in his palm and the index finger of his other hand tracing down my cheek, over my lips, and down to between my breasts.

He was still smiling that goofy, gratified grin, and I offered him a smile in return. He suddenly reached over and pinched my nipple farthest from him, making me gasp and jerk. Clearly, my pussy was not the only part of me that was achingly sensitive and in desperate need of some attention. He chuckled, and flattened his palm out to encompass most of my breast, then began kneading and massaging the pillow-like mound. His laughter died off, though, when he dipped his head down and sucked my other nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around the swollen nub.

Every time his mouth tugged and pulled on my breast, it sent a jolting pulse into my lower abdomen, and I didn't know how much more of this torture I could stand before I would be begging him to fuck me. I was moaning and writhing beneath his onslaught, my breathing quick and ragged, and so lost in just feeling that it took me several seconds to realize Edward's lips were no longer attached to my breast and he was staring down at me in wonder.

"You have exquisite tits, Isabella."

The randomness of the statement had a giggle rising in my throat, but it was quickly swallowed in the whimper that escaped me when he lowered his voice and said, "Exquisite tits that I'd like to fuck."

Oh, yes please! Can we do that?

He smiled down at me indulgently. "Not tonight, aingeal." Crap! Did I say that out loud? "Tonight I have," his eyes swept down and then back up the length of my body as he licked his lips, "other plans for us!"

His hands began taking the same journey as his eyes just had, and he leaned in to whisper right into my ear, "Did you enjoy having my cock in your mouth just now?"

We both groaned when his fingers slid between my arousal drenched folds, and I whimpered piteously when he plunged two fingers deep inside of me, only to remove his hand from between my legs completely. He leaned back away from me and I watched as he brought the hand coated in my juices to his lips and suck the two fingers that were just inside me into his mouth. He closed his eyes and began humming in appreciation.

"Hmmm…your nectar is truly divine, my pet," he murmured after he languidly slid his fingers from that deliciously sadistic mouth. "Would you like a taste?"

Did I want a taste? I had never even kissed him after he had gone down on me, but even though this felt wicked, and naughty, and dirty, I think I did want it. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come. I settled for licking my lips and nodding as my answer. It had worked thus far tonight, so why change now? I hadn't noticed, while I was contemplating my answer, that he had reached behind him but as I was granting my ascent, I saw that he was now clutching my panties in his hand.

I watched, mesmerized, as he brought the scrap of lace up to his nose only to close his eyes and inhale deeply. He released his breath with an elongated, "Ahhh," as if he had just smelled the sweetest bouquet of flowers. When he reopened his eyes, they were lit with a wild fire of desire that burned me to my core.

He reached forward and rubbed the still damp material across both of my lips. "Open up, baby. Taste us together on your tongue."

I moaned in the back of my throat as I opened my mouth. He stuffed the material inside so that the crotch lay right on my tongue. I had to admit the combination of his salty, tangy essence still coating my mouth, and my musky flavor was quite heady. It was made all the more enjoyable by the look of pure lust that was now plastered to Edward's face, and the hitch in his breathing when I moaned, "Mmmmm," in pleasure around the material as he had done when sucking on his fingers.

He leaned back slightly and put the hand he had used to put my knickers in my mouth under my shoulder nearest him and slid the hand he had been leaning on under my back until he was gripping my hip farthest from him. He gave my nose a small peck then pushed on my shoulder while pulling on my hip to flip me over on to my stomach. The scarf that bound my hands to the headboard twisted with the motion, but still had enough slack to it that I wasn't uncomfortable in my bondage.

I turned my head to the side just as Edward covered me with his warm, hard body. His hands slid under me to cup and caress my breasts, and I could feel his already revived erection nestled between my ass cheeks as he ground his hips into me. He laid a train of small, wet kisses across my back, from shoulder to shoulder, using his nose to move my hair one way or the other before he settled his lips at the nape of my neck. He sucked greedily on my skin there, and I knew I would be marked, especially when he brought his teeth into play.

His heartbeat was slamming into my back, his radiant heat was surrounding me, and I had no control over my hips as they rose off the mattress to grant him some friction, and plead for some in return.

"Aw, shit, Bella," he groaned out, before giving my tits one last squeeze and moving his body away from me, but leaving his face buried in my hair where he spoke right against my skin. "You are going to be the death of me, my sweet siren."

With a final lick of the place he branded me, he rose until he sat straddling the backs of my thighs. I could no longer see him, even out of the corner of my eye, but I could feel him as he laid an open hand on each of my ass cheeks and started digging his fingers into my flesh in a pattern of ever widening circles. I trembled and panted through my lacey gag whenever one of his thumbs would graze down my crack and slip part way between my legs. It was just enough to stoke the flames of my desire, but not enough to come close to quenching them.

Finally, his ministrations brought his hands out to my hips, and he gave each a squeeze before he bent his body back over me, sliding one hand under my lower abdomen just above my pubic bone, and the other under my chest just below my breasts. As he lifted my chest so he could scoot me forward on the pillows so that my breasts now lay against them, he used his other arm to lift my hips until I was on my knees.

He shifted his hands, gliding them over my now goose-bump-riddled skin, until they rested at my sides, right below my underarms. He bent his head and whispered in my ear, his breath warming and delighting me, "You had your snack, but now it's time for me to have my feast."

He bit my ear lobe none-to-gently, and as his fingers danced maddeningly slow down my sides, his tongue followed the groove of my spine all the way back down to my ass where he placed an open-mouthed, licking kiss in each of the dimples below the small of my back. I was shaking before he was halfway there, and was uselessly pleading with him around my mouthful of panties by the time his soft, hot tongue had licked each cheek and his fingers had traced down the backs of my thighs to my partially spread knees and then part way back up. He turned his hands inward to grab a palm full of inner thigh, then he bit my right cheek and muttered huskily, "Spread your legs some more, baby. Perfect, sweetheart. Beautiful!" The last was said so breathily that the word felt like a caress on my flesh.

I could feel the evidence of how turned on I was trickling down my inner thighs to soak into the tops of my stockings, and I prayed that Edward was preparing to do something about the ache between my legs. I was so aroused; I swear I would come as soon as he entered me at this rate, so it was a great, unwelcome surprise to feel him move completely away from me. I felt the bed jostle, so I knew he was still on it with me, but from my position, I couldn't turn and see what he was doing.

I didn't have to wonder for long; I felt him lay down between my calves and scoot closer to me, his shoulders pushing my knees even further apart. His hands found their way back onto my ass and he pulled me down until I could feel his nose tickling my clit and his breath cooling the hot liquid coating my lower lips. I wanted to cry in pleasure when he pressed his supple lips against my burning flesh and hummed, and I thought I died and went to heaven when he plunged his pointed tongue into my entranced, then flattened it out and slowly dragged that velvety appendage up to and over my clit.

It was purposeful, deliberate, and driving me insane with need. I was whining, whimpering, rolling my hips seeking more friction. I needed to come, but my angelically evil husband didn't seem to be in any hurry to aid me in that goal. Occasionally, he would flick his tongue over my swollen bundle of nerves, but as soon as I would start to near the edge of the cliff and prepare to jump over into the sea of blissful release, he would stop and lightly lick at my entrance. He brought me to that precipice time and again before he finally roughly sucked my clit into his mouth and simultaneously speared my pussy with two fingers.

I immediately shattered, and screamed into my gag as I ran and jumped head-first off the cliff and into the ocean of my release. Through it all, Edward continued to suck and nibble on my clit, and fuck my sopping pussy with his long fingers, and before I could surface from my first dive, I felt another powerful orgasm pulling me under the waves. I was quivering and quaking, tears were streaming down my face, and my throat was raw from the earlier fucking and from sobbing Edward's name in my release.

I was completely outside my body, I was adrift on a sea of pleasure and uncaring if I ever found my way to shore. I finally returned to my own head and became aware of the fact that Edward was no longer between my legs, but was rather was kneeling behind me, his knees between mine. He bent forward and, as he placed a hot, lingering kiss in the middle of my back, I felt him begin to rub the head of his cock between my folds. I would jerk and gasp when he would brush against my well-loved and over-sensitive clit.

His voice was strained and gruff against my back. "I need you now, Isabella." He swiftly plunged into my depths and, as I grunted at the delicious invasion, he growled out, "Oh fuck…so…fucking…tight," as he began to pummel me with hard, punishing thrusts.

I was wailing into my panties like a banshee, and sobbing in delight as Edward filled me over and over again. Even after all these years, I still felt deliciously stretched by his girth whenever he entered me, and I could feel every rigid vein against my walls as he slid in and out. His grip on my hips was bruising as he pulled me back with every thrust.

I was nearing my own release, but needed to get there faster. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the intricate design of the headboard and used it as leverage to start pounding back against him, telling him with my body what I couldn't use words for. He got my message, and picked up his pace. He released my hips and used one hand to tangle in my hair and pull my head back, which caused my back to arch. With his other hand, he re-angled my hips in such a way that he was able to go so much deeper.

We were grunting, groaning, and panting. Our sweaty skin was slapping together. And with every frenetic thrust of his hips, the head of his cock would hit my g-spot. It didn't take me long, and I was screeching my lungs out, and skyrocketing into the heavens again as I exploded around him in the most powerful and intense orgasm I had ever experienced. It was enough to encourage him to reach his own end, and he took me over the edge one last time as he released a feral snarl and exploded inside me.

He was still thrusting through his orgasm, albeit with less force, as the bright white light that had exploded before my eyes began to fade and I was able to see again. We rode out the storm buffeting us together, and when he was no longer twitching inside me, he collapsed heavily onto my back. We were still connected as my legs gave out and we both crashed to the pillows and mattress. He was crushing me a little, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment. My bones had dissolved; I was utterly sated.

Eventually, our heartbeats slowed, and our breathing returned to normal. I felt him slide out of me as he removed his weight from me. I felt him lean over me and, with shaky fingers, untie the knots which bound me. I was completely enveloped by him as he began massaging my wrists and arms, working his way up to my shoulders, where he placed a simple kiss before flopping onto his back beside me and pulling me over onto his chest.

I snuggled up to him into my favorite spot with my ear pressed over his heart, and my arm draped over his torso. His arms wrapped around me, and his hands rubbed up and down my back in gentle, soothing strokes. Tonight may not have been exactly what I had planned, but it had turned out to be far better than anything I could have imagined. My eyelids suddenly weighed a ton, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. Edward had other ideas, however, and his chest rumbled beneath my cheek as he whispered into the darkness.

"Bella?"

I was too blissed out to move, or speak, or think, but I didn't want him to believe I was ignoring him, so I replied with a sleepily mumbled, "Hmm?"

My head bounced a little with his light laughter, and I could almost hear the smug smile in his voice. "I think we may have finally done it this time. I have a good feeling about tonight."

I grinned widely and turned my head slightly to lay a sweet, chaste kiss over his heart before resuming my previous position.

"I love you, Edward. Happy Anniversary," I whispered once I was settled comfortably.

"Happy anniversary, indeed," he chuckled again. "I love you too, my Bella. My life, my love, my reason for existing. Thank you for my present." I felt him place a kiss upon the top of my head, and then he settled back against the pillows. Within seconds, his breathing had evened out as sleep overtook him.

I managed to swallow my own smugness—along with a yawn. I would let him ride his Superman high for tonight and then burst his little manly-man bubble in the morning. Somehow, though, I didn't think he'd be too upset with my news. I fell asleep that night wrapped in the arms of the man who had made all my dreams come true when he became my friend, my lover, my husband, my sole purpose for existing. My last thought, though, before I allowed the sweet oblivion of sleep to pull me under was to wonder where the hell was Edward's car?

* * *

><p>Hostess Note: Voting begins <strong>October 3rd<strong>! Follow us at TwiErotica on Twitter for updates, mood music, picspiration and more!


End file.
